


All The More

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "It isna uncommon here to marry by twos," Jamie said awkwardly.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 21





	All The More

**Author's Note:**

> Two moments about marriage, when a marriage is expected to be a sedoretu, formed of four people; "a man and a woman from the Morning moiety and a man and a woman from the Evening moiety. You're expected to have sex with both your spouses of the other moiety, and not to have sex with your spouse of your own moiety." (Mountain Ways, [Excerpts from _The Birthday of the World_ [And Other Stories]](https://www.ursulakleguin.com/the-birthday-of-the-world-1) by Ursula K. Le Guin.)

"It isna uncommon here to marry by twos," Jamie said awkwardly. "All the more when a couple's far from kin, or has reason to be hasty."

I took his hand, then, and I told him that it wasn't that I minded. I had, after all, being married to only Frank. To talk of being far from kin...

*

Jamie was beaming. "Jenny happy, and marrit to Ian." Then he turned, far from sober-faced but with another look upon me. "Sassenach, if they will have me still—we can make a proper marriage."

That made, I would then be yet more completely bound to the past, to this life. My marriage to Jamie, alongside a Day marriage to Jenny, and also the same-moiety marriage bond to Ian. Young Jamie and Jenny's coming child would be mine to raise as well.

I realised that I too was smiling. "Yes." I would settle into life here as Claire Fraser, of the First Sedoretu of Lallybroch.


End file.
